


Drumbeats

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, Comfort No Hurt, Dinah Lance (Mentioned) - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: One day, Hal Jordan buys a game off a teenager in need of twenty bucks.The Drums of Jumanji never stop.A DC/Jumanji Crossover. Drabble sized bites.





	1. Choose Your Player

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Jumanji: Into the Jungle (2017), and then I had a lie down, and I couldn't stop thinking about making a crossover. Has it been done before? No idea. But I knew I needed to write it. But I can't sacrifice too much time away from my main obsession _Time After Time,_ so I'm making these drabble sized, as best I can.
> 
> This is a DC/Jumanji crossover, with chapters, from anywhere to 800-1500 words.  
> I'm not Beta'd so any mistakes are my own.  
> This is a fun, lighthearted story with a lot of fluff and comfort. Don't take it too seriously, yeah?  
> I hope you enjoy it enough to leave a comment and some Kudos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drums have started.  
> Choose your player, and start the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DC/Jumanji crossover, with chapters, from anywhere to 800-1500 words.  
> I'm not Beta'd so any mistakes are my own.  
> This is a fun, lighthearted story with a lot of fluff and comfort. Don't take it too seriously, yeah?  
> I hope you enjoy it enough to leave a comment and some Kudos!

 

Choose Your Player

 

* * *

 

Bruce stared at the console screen, turning to see Hal’s lips quivering, "And why should we do this instead of our shifts?"

“Come on! It’s not like we’re not doing our shifts, we’re just helping the time go faster!” Hal begs, practically pawing at Bruce’s cape.

“Hal.” Bruce grumbled, rubbing his temple. “ _No._ Shifts are shifts, we’re not going to start playing poor quality video games on it. No matter how bored _you_ may be.”

“C’mon, B. You’ll love it!” Hal pleaded, “They said it was even more fun if other people joined in!”

“They who?”

“The kid I brought it from.” Hal spoke, cramming a protein bar into his mouth. “We could even play with Clark.” Hal nudged at Bruce's shadowed form, wagging his eyebrows.

Hearing Bruce sigh, Hal whooped for joy, “That’s a sigh of defeat. Let me go call everyone else." Hal said, rushing over to the control panel, "This is going to be great! Watchtower to patrols, this is Hal, err, Green Lantern.”

“This is Flash, Green Lantern, Watchtower. Is there something wrong?” Barry called in.

“Nope! But we’re having a Batman approved game-a-thon. I thought everyone would like to drop by.” Hal spoke, sending the message to the rest of the JLA.

“What? Are you serious?” Flash asked in a skeptical tone, “You don’t have to tell me twice, Flash is on the way!”

“Ditto, Watchtower. I’ll be there in less than twenty.” Green Arrow spoke, and cut his feed.

“If any of you start the character selection without me, I will send sea water into your pipes.” Arthur grunted, “It’s only fair if we’re _all_ there.”

“This is Watchtower, we copy and comply.” Hal said smugly, leaning on the control board, “No character choosing until everyone gets here. So, get your asses here so we can play!”

 

* * *

 

“Hmm.” Diana tapped on her lips, looking at the screen in deep thought. “I will be Thea ‘Tae’ Tzurr,  _The Little Death_. It is truly an impressive name.”

“Lucky you get to choose first. I can't believe I got the short stick. I call _dibs_ on the pilot. If any of you take it-” Hal glares to his team, huffing and puffing, as Oliver rolls his eyes and puts a hand over his mouth.

“You’re next, Bruce.” Diana smiles, sitting comfortably on the floor, breaking him from his thoughts.

Bruce grumbles but grabs a remote, sitting hunched on a chair, “Dr. Willis Hawthorne, Archaeologist and Explorer. Next.”

“Oh yeah!” Arthur hurriedly grabs a control, before happily selecting his character, “Dr. Kane Lobo, Oceanographer. It’s like it was handmade for me. Although, we don’t get character pics, which sucks major ass. Oliver, you’re next.”

“Well, I’ll take one for the team, since no one else other than Diana seems to be a girl. I am Dr. Clarice Withrow, Medical Doctor, that's one big MD. There’s a lot of Doctors on this journey...What exactly is this game?” Oliver asks, turning to Hal.

“No idea,” Hal shrugs, “Now let me choose my character!” He all but shrieks, snatching a control off of the console, “Sir Harry Von Echt,  _The Dashing Pilot,_  Ladies and Gentlemen.” Hal announces loudly, bowing to the room.

“I’m here!” Barry yelled, barging into the room, “Did I miss anything?”

“Nope.” Oliver shakes his head, “Choose your character. By the way, is Clark going to show up?”

“Later,” Bruce grunts, taking off his cowl, “He wanted to finish helping some civilians.”

Oliver nods, and Barry reaches for a control, “Wow. It’s like it was created for me. Although, the name is a bit...ew.” Barry mutters, before clicking the button anyway, “Welcome me aboard team, Barrence ‘Bear’ Biggins, Weapons Handler, at your service.”

Green light fills the air, as the console begins glow, and they all gawk as smoke pours out of the crummy game.

Hal hurriedly pulls the plug, complaining loudly. “I am never buying games off a desperate kid _again_.”  

“Diana...” Bruce reaches out, and they all stare in shock as Diana shatters before their eyes into particles.

Bruce scrambles up, ordering scans on where Diana had been, when he too begins to dissipate.

Arthur gasps, as he stares at his hands, his figure already becoming undone.

“Holy shit. Ollie, _no_.” Hal cries out, reaching for Oliver’s ghostly form, when he starts dissolving. “Barry get help!”

Barry runs towards the door, and trips in his haste. Yet, he never reaches the floor, because when he does, he’s not in the Watchtower.

 

* * *

 

“I’m here! Sorry I’m late,” Clark rubs his neck sheepishly, “This sweet old lady didn’t want to let me go without stuffing me full of food.”

He blinks at the empty room with scattered controls everywhere.

“Maybe there was an emergency?” He mutters, staring at the screen. “Well, I might as well choose my character, and then we can play when we get back. Weird though, maybe B, didn’t have time to call it in?” Clark shook his head, picking up the last remote.

“I can’t wait.” He said, clicking the button, “Dr. Alex Hawthorne, Principal Investigator. Maybe B, and I play as brothers?” Clark rubbed his chin before turning away, a bag of snacks jangling on the crook of his arm.

Before he could turn away, the world began to fade to back.

 


	2. Who Are You? Who Am I? Where Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jungle is not a good place to wonder who you are.  
> Or who they are.  
> And what the hell you've landed yourself into _this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DC/Jumanji crossover, with chapters, from anywhere to 800-1500 words.  
> I'm not Beta'd so any mistakes are my own.  
> This is a fun, lighthearted story with a lot of fluff and comfort. Don't take it too seriously, yeah?  
> I hope you enjoy it enough to leave a comment and some Kudos!

 

Who Are You? Who Am I? Where Are We?

 

* * *

 

“Ugh.” Diana cautiously brought herself to stand, staring at the greenery surrounding her. “Hello?” She shouted, careening to the side when something shot out from the sky and towards her.

Bruce landed in a heap, with a mouthful of grainy dirt, and a look of distaste. Groaning, he sat on the ground, looking at the world around him in surprise.

“Hello? Who are you?” Diana asked, cautiously approaching the dirt covered man.

Bruce stood quickly, watching the woman in the shrubs, “My name is Bruce.”

“Bruce?” Diana confirmed as the man turned his head towards her, “Bruce, it’s me. Diana.”

“What?” He asked, “You look different. Softer.” Bruce muttered, before touching his face as his skin pulled uncomfortably, “When did I get this scar?”

“I hate my life.” Arthur complained, stumbling upon two strangers, “Who the hell are you guys?”

“Arthur, is that you?” Diana probed, looking at the tall, muscular, and heavily bearded man that had come stalking out of the trees.

“How do you know my name?” Arthur turned, before pausing, “Diana? You look different...but good different. Not bad. Did a tree whack you on the way down, Bruce?”

“Ow. Is it weird that I think the scar makes you look more attractive?” Oliver perches on a tree, staring down at Bruce’s scowling face.

Bruce stares up at Oliver and sighs, “We have to regroup and figure out what’s happening. We all look different than our usual selves-”

“Oh thank god I found you guys. I was getting desperate. I don’t have my ring.” Hal practically threw himself onto Arthur, blabbing.

“Hal?” Oliver squawked as he fell from the tree, face first onto the floor, “Hal, you’re hair is red. Well, reddish-brown, but still _red_.”

“You’re joking!” Hal tears himself away from Arthur, ready to tackle Oliver to the ground when he stops short. “Ollie...I think there’s something really wrong with you. You’re-you’re thinner than a chicken wing.”

“I would prefer not to think about it.” Oliver grumbles, folding Hal in for a hug, “So, are we going to wait here, to see if anyone else shows up, or should we build a giant signal of some sort?”

“We’ll wait a little bit longer. Barry was the last of us to choose,- and Clark was coming by soon. He’ll notice something wrong if we’re all missing.”

They all nodded at Bruce’s words, wincing as Barry came hurtling down from the skies.

“Whoa. I feel like I got the wind knocked out of me.” Barry groans, rubbing his chest.

“And your voice, pipsqueak.” Hal jokes, snickering at the affronted look on Barry’s youthful face.

“Why do you look so young?” Oliver poked at Barry, helping him stand, and brush off the dirt.

“I don’t know?” Barry grimaced before looking at Bruce. “What do we do?”

Bruce looked to the sky, and the bright shining sun, “Find a place to rest before night falls, somewhere hopefully nearby. We’ll watch out for predators, and stay away from the water, unless you can find a relatively clean source. In a jungle like this, the mosquitoes may have malaria, and even if you have immunizations, I’d rather you all be safe than sorry.”

They nod in unison, and Arthur marks the trees where they gathered, as they begin to fan out and search the area.

A chime from the sky is all the warning they get, huddling together, and raising their heads and someone comes hurtling down.

They land with a loud thud, right on top of a groaning Bruce, and the woman smiles sheepishly, hurriedly scrambling off. “I’m so sorry about that.” She apologized profusely, waving her hands to and fro.

“Who are you?” Bruce asked, rubbing his head, and frowning.

“Bruce? When did you get that scar?” The woman asked, touching his face with curiosity.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, as the others readied themselves to fight, “I’ll only ask one more time. Who are you?”

“What do you mean? It’s me. Clark.” She blinked, her long black locks flowing in the wind.

“C-Clark?!” Barry cried out, “B-but you’re a girl! What the hell?”

“What?!” Clark gaped, and then looked down, grabbing at his chest stupidly. “Oh my god. How did I turn into a woman?”

Clark’s hands brush against his chest, and a small screen pops up.

“What in the world?” Clark’s mouth twists in confusion, as he stares up at the screen.

 

* * *

**Dr. Alex Hawthorne,**

**PI - Principal Investigator, Mama Bear**

**Strengths: Defense, Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Home-Making, Research, Planning, Banking, The Love Interest**

**Weaknesses: Children, Shiny Pebbles, Vertigo**

* * *

 

“My weakness is children? Shiny Pebbles? _Vertigo?_ What am I, a bird?” Clark stares at the screen with narrowed eyes.

“Well, you know that Superman joke people make all the time...” Barry chuckles, pointing up to the sky, “It’s a bird!”

“No! It’s a plane!” Hal says, cracking a wise ass grin.

“It’s Superman!” Oliver points, straight into Clark’s unimpressed face.

“Enough with the jokes. How did you get that screen, Clark? And why the hell did you join the game?” Bruce asks, exasperated.

“It was around my chest area?” Clark trails off unsure, before his head shot up, “And what do you mean why did I join the game? How was I supposed to know it sucked people in and turned them into characters?! I thought there was an emergency, so everyone left and I wanted to choose my character...” His voice rang out with a note of panic.

“Alright. Let’s not argue, and start panicking. We can figure this out. Everyone, touch your chests - and we’ll go from there.” Diana motions, and they all follow her lead, touching their chests with foolish grins.

“Left side!” Arthur yells out, as his display screen pops up, and he nods in satisfaction, scowling at his weaknesses.

 

* * *

**Dr. Kane Lobo,**

**Oceanographer, Navy Soldier**

**Strengths: Sailing, Ocean Navigation, Biological Oceanographer, Herb Grinding, Glass Blowing, The Wise One**

**Weaknesses: Hurt Animals, Deserts, Heat**

* * *

**Sir Harry Von Echt,**

**The Dashing Pilot, Pilot, General Engineer, Constructioneer**

**Strengths: Piloting, Driving, Clothes Making, Baking, The Doer**

**Weaknesses: Heights, Mud, The Elderly**

* * *

 

“You’re a pilot who’s terrified of heights?!?!” Oliver shakes nearly bending over with laughter.

“Shut up! I didn’t know that! I didn’t get to choose the fucking character qualities, okay?!” Hal stomped his feet, making a face Oliver, “And what the hell is up with my hobbies? Why am I afraid of the Elderly?!”

“Well who isn’t afraid of getting old?” Barry nods, before activating his screen.

 

* * *

**Barrence ‘Bear’ Biggins,**

**Zoologist, Weapons Handler, Medical Aide, Linguist**

**Strengths: Cooking, Expert Weapons Valet/Handler, Tracking, Inventory, Timid Youngster**

**Weaknesses: Speed, Loud Snoring, Insomnia**

* * *

 

“Excuse me?” Barry sputtered at his weaknesses, “Speed? _SPEED?!_ I’m The Flash, the _fastest_ guy alive, and my weakness is speed?!”

“And loud snoring apparently.” Arthur chimes in, “You’re going to have to find a nice tree to sleep on.”

Barry shoots him the stink eye, slumping down next to a tree in a magnificent pout.

“We’re all adults here,” Diana attempts to calm them, rolling her eyes, “I’ll go next.”

 

* * *

**Thea ‘Tae’ Tzurr,**

**The Little Death, Little Seductress**

**Strengths: Any Martial Arts, Seducing, Making Alcoholic Drinks, Hosting, Charisma, The Other Woman**

**Weaknesses: Venom, Beautiful Women, Long walks on a sunny beach around April 25th**

* * *

 

Diana stared at her screen, unable to stammer out any response.

“I am so jealous.” Hal gripes, pursing his lips. “You are the Little Seductress. I call quits, why are you so cool?”

“Don’t worry, Hal. At least she isn’t elderly, especially with a name like The Little Death.” Oliver muffles his laughter, even as Hal tackles him to the floor out of spite.

“It’s a very clever euphemism. The Little Death, la petit mort, yes?” Barry arches an eyebrow at Diana’s serene face, before she falls into giggles.

Bruce shakes his head, and Oliver finally wrestles Hal off to see his own display.

 

* * *

**Dr. Clarice Withrow,**

**Medical Doctor, Cartographer, Poison Enthusiast**

**Strengths: Medicine, Steady Hands, Sharp Eyes, Botany, The Shady Doctor**

**Weaknesses: Strength, Bugs, Coconuts**

* * *

 

“You know...I’m kind of done with this. Look at my arms...they’ve never been this thin, _ever_. I am going to shoot you in the face with an arrow if you laugh, Hal.” Oliver crosses his arms, managing to look rather stern.

“I’m not laughing,” Hal chokes out, sucking his lips in and his cheeks puff with air. “There’s absolutely nothing funny about this situation. Nothing at all.”

Bruce grumbles, before finally showing his own screen and staring.

 

* * *

**Dr. Willis Hawthorne,**

**Archaeologist, Explorer**

**Strengths: Fearlessness, Speed, Strength, Smoldering Intensity, Brooding Protagonist, Batarang**

**Weaknesses: Generosity, Children, Heavy Sleeper**

* * *

 

“Brooding Protagonist?” Oliver scoffs.

“Well, that’s a way to describe B, I’ve never thought about.” Clark jokes, inducing a round of snickers and a baleful glare from the Dark Knight.

“At least I’m not _The Love Interest_.” Bruce snarks, barely managing to keep the pout out of his voice.

Clark chokes on his spit, “The What?! I don’t want to be a love interest!”

“Moving on. It’s clear to me, as it should be to the rest of you, that somehow, we ended up in this video game. This... Jumanji.”

"So, how the hell are we going to get out?"


	3. Character Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at the starting point, our heroes discover their character screens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DC/Jumanji crossover, with chapters, from anywhere to 800-1500 words.  
> I'm not Beta'd so any mistakes are my own.  
> This is a fun, lighthearted story with a lot of fluff and comfort. Don't take it too seriously, yeah?  
> I hope you enjoy it enough to leave a comment and some Kudos!

 

Character Screen

 

* * *

 

Bruce rubs the back of his neck, the scar on his face making his scowl more pronounced.

“Yeah, before talking about getting out of the  game-. Don’t video games usually have health screens or something? Cause I’m feeling kind of hungry? And dizzy- that must be the Vertigo.” Clark makes a disgusted face, teetering over to a tree before throwing up out of sight.

“I’m okay! Just dizzy - and ew, oh, never mind I didn’t get any vomit on my shoes.” Clark pipes up behind the tree as they stare.

“Clark is right. Usually there should be health screens?” Oliver taps his cheek, slightly ruffled at the thick beard on his face, “Maybe it’s controlled by other body parts?”

Hal grumbles, rubbing down his body, then touching his right side, when a screen displaying his health shows up.

 

* * *

**Sir Harry Von Echt,**

**The Dashing Pilot, Engineer, General Constructioneer**

**Health: 190/200**

**Lives: 5/5**

**Status: Healthy, Slightly Dehydrated, Hungry**

**De/Buffs: None**

**Backstory (5% Unlocked): You, Sir Harry Von Echt, after having completed your schooling at Her Majesty’s School of Aeronautics have decided to help out a friend in need, one Dr. Willis Hawthorne on a journey to the mysterious island, Jumanji. But why have you really come? And will you live to see the day you leave?**

* * *

 

“Wow. I even have a locked backstory. What the shit. Ollie, what does yours say?”

“Which side?” Oliver gestures looking over to Hal.

“Right side, around lower ribs.” Hal looks up eagerly, reading Oliver’s screen.

 

* * *

**Dr. Clarice Withrow,**

**Medical Doctor, Cartographer, Poison Enthusiast**

**Health: 170/200**

**Lives 5/5**

**Status: Healthy, Dehydrated, Hungry**

**De/Buffs: Sore (5hrs) + from fall damage**

**Backstory (5% Unlocked): You, Dr. Clarice Withrow, carry your late mother’s name after her passing in the birthing bed. You have completed your schooling with honors at The National School of Medicine, and instead of settling down and getting married, you have chosen travel on the word of a dear childhood friend, Dr. Alex Hawthorne. Jumanji is dangerous, so the grapevine says, and a Doctor, a medical Doctor is nothing if not more precious than gold. Will you find the fortune you crave? The Acclaim?**

* * *

 

“Ominous.” Barry jerked his head, as Oliver reached to ruffle his hair.

“At least we know why you have a woman’s name. Now, for me!” Barry eagerly tapped his side.

 

* * *

**Barrence ‘Bear’ Biggins,**

**Zoologist, Medical Aide, Linguist**

**Health: 190/200**

**Lives: 5/5**

**Status: Healthy, Hungry, Thirsty**

**De/Buffs: Coltish (Semi-Permanent) + Growth Spurts (from being a Teenager), more prone to tripping/falling/accidents.**

**Backstory (5% Unlocked): You, Barrence ‘Bear’ Biggins, a true prodigy have far surpassed your immature peers. Becoming a hot topic amidst high society for your intellect, with wide and varied interests, you have made your parents proud, too proud perhaps. Bearing the prestigious Biggins name, you strive for a life of adventure, away from the boredom of civilization and your nagging parents. But- Are you maybe a tad bit too young to be here? Jumanji is no place for children!**

* * *

 

“Is the game making fun of me? Are you serious right now? Can I rage quit? Is that allowed?” Barry sulks, his youthful face, flushing with embarrassment - and maybe a zit or two.

“At least we don’t have mirrors. You can’t hate yourself on principal, kiddo.” Hal pats his back, before pointing to Diana, “Hey, I want to see yours! Everyone screens up! Enough of this one at a time bullshit.”

 

* * *

**Dr. Kane Lobo,**

**Oceanographer, Retired Navy Solider**

**Health: 170/200**

**Lives: 5/5**

**Status: Unhealthy, Severely Dehydrated, Hungry**

**De/Buffs: Hot & Desperate (Due to Jungle Region) + No Sun Protection, quicker dehydration, vulnerable to loss of health.**

**Backstory (5% Unlocked): You, Dr. Kane Lobo, are a paid Oceanographer, and retired Navy Soldier, hired at the behest of Dr. Willis Hawthorne to, on, and from his journey to Jumanji. A bit of a hermit, you are not well known, and prefer to keep to yourself. You’re rather a normal man, on a normal voyage, - but Jumanji is not a normal place. Keep the pace, or loose yourself to its’ secrets.**

* * *

**Thea ‘Tae’ Tzurr,**

**The Little Death**

**Health: 195/200**

**Lives: 5/5**

**Status: Healthy, Thirsty, Hungry**

**De/Buffs: None**

**Backstory (5% Unlocked): You, Thea ‘Tae’ Tzurr, have led a life of mystery, romance, passion, and adventure. A seductress with the charisma to make everyone fall into your bed, you are The Other Woman. A past shrouded in mystery, - and your relationship with Dr. Willis, even more so. Following him to Jumanji, despite his numerous rejections of your help, will you lose yourself to Jumaji’s vices, or your own?**

* * *

**Dr. Willis Hawthorne,**

**Archaeologist** **, Explorer**

**Health: 200/200**

**Lives: 5/5**

**Status: Healthy, Thirsty, Hungry**

**De/Buffs: None**

**Backstory (5% Unlocked): You, Dr. Willis Hawthorne, have received a letter, begging you to come to Jumanji. But for what reason? With your partner, Dr. Alex Hawthorne, you have trundled along with a hastily put together group of travelers to solve Jumanji’s troubles. But dreams beckon you, away from the troubles others, - a wish. But what is that wish? And if you grasp it, what would you do to keep it safe?**

* * *

**Dr. Alex Hawthorne,**

**PI - Principal Investigator, Mama Bear**

**Health: 140/200**

**Lives: 5/5**

**Status: Unhealthy, Dehydrated, Hungry, Nauseous**

**De/Buffs: Vertigo (Semi-Permanent) + dizziness, may cause precarious situations or be alleviated by ????, ?????? (Semi-Permanent) + from ????, Tired (4hrs) + requires rest, and food.**

**Backstory: You, Dr. Alex Hawthorne, have long since decided the normal avenues of womanhood do not suit you. A doctor, and researcher, you have made the social sciences your home despite the outside world’s attempts to influence you. Travelling to Jumanji to help your partner, Dr. Willis Hawthorne, you’ve bitten off more than you can chew. Jumanji isn’t for the faint of heart, and well, a heart beats faint, within you. Some secrets are more than you can keep - and it’s not just the life of your party at stake.**

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s unfair, why do I get that many de-buffs? And does someone seriously have something to eat? I’m dizzy, nauseous and starving. Life is currently sucking.” Clark groans, plopping himself onto the ground.

“I have a backpack?” Barry scuttles his way over to Clark, letting the pack fall to the floor in a heap of dirt. “Let me see if we have anything inside- Whoa!”

Barry steps back, as an general inventory screen pops up, and several tabs show up beside it, showcasing each characters personal inventory.

“So, there’s the general inventory with the whole party’s things, and then separate inventories for each character. Which I apparently, cannot access, _lame_.” Barry complains, tapping rapidly on the other character tabs.

“We have some jerky? There’s hardtack?” Barry offers, pulling them out of the inventory.

“What about a hat? Do I come with a hat? And a canteen?” Arthur stocked over, tapping at his inventory tab, a hat appearing on his head, and a canteen around his belt loops. “Alright.” He cheers, “I am loving this inventory system.”

Beside them, Clark guzzles down water soaked hardtack, and stringy beef jerky.

“We should ration ourselves. We don’t know when we’ll find civilization. We need to make the food and water last as long as possible.” Bruce says, shooting a pointed look to Clark and Arthur.

‘Whoops.” Clark smiles sheepishly, shoving the hardtack and water into the inventory.

“Fine,” Arthur complains, “But I’m keeping my hat. It’s hot as balls in this game.”

“Agreed,” Diana echoes, a thick brimmed khaki hat resting on her dark curls.

“What if I said, I had a map?” Oliver strokes his chin, sitting cross legged with a giant piece of parchment.

“I’d say you’d better tell us the direction to the nearest settlement, because it’s clearly only showing up for you.” Bruce looks over Oliver’s shoulder, yet the map remains blank.

“Well, let’s hope this game isn’t fucking with us. We’re right here,” Oliver says, pointing to something only he can see, “The nearest settlement, Tahlu’s Bazaar is several days away, if we walk. We’d have to cross some rivers, or we could derail the quickest path and take a safer route. I don’t know if I’m seeing this correctly - but-”

“What Ollie? What’s it showing you?” Hal perks up, leaning on Oliver’s shoulder.

“It’s saying we can auto-travel.” Oliver peers at the option, glimmering in red.

“Auto-travel? Like teleport?” Hal asks.

“I think it’s more like, playing a _MMORPG_. You will auto-travel to a place without having to control your character manually and land in cities and shit.” Arthur explains, a look on concentration on his face.

“Is it dangerous?” Diana questions, “Can you gleam any other information from the map?”

“Nope.” Oliver shrugs, “But the button is shiny, and red. In my experience, shiny red buttons never do anything good.”

Bruce nods at his words, “Then let’s get moving, without the auto-travel. Oliver, you’ll be leading. But we’ll try to find a flat place, at a higher altitude, for some shelter tonight. And stay away from any caves or holes. The last thing we need is for someone to start dying, or agitating the wild life.”

A murmur of agreement comes out of their mouths, - and they begin to walk.

 


	4. NPC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you telling me NPCs exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! A new chapter of Drumbeats, in which moves the plot a little, as our heroes try to get accustomed to the game they've been sent into!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and leave a comment or some Kudos, if you're so inclined.
> 
> Until next Sunday!

 

NPC

 

* * *

 

“Ah. Dr. Willis Hawthorne, Welcome to Jumanji!” A ginger, bearded man says, the doors to his jeep opening with a hiss. “Don’t just stand there, my friend, in you go.”

“Who are you?” Bruce growls, “And how do you know my name?”

“Ah. Dr. Willis Hawthorne, Welcome to Jumanji!” The man repeats, smiling blankly at them, “Don’t just stand there, my friend, in you go.”

“No way,” Barry whoops, “An NPC.”

As they drive the man begins to talk, “Dr. Willis Hawthorne, famed archaeologist, and international explorer, known across the seven continents for your courageous yet equally infamous exploits. I can’t tell you what an honor it is, to finally meet you, good sir. Pardon my words, but I must say, you are even more dashing in person than the accounts have written.”

“Pardon, sir, but who are you?” Diana asks, squeezed in between Arthur and Barry.

“Nigel Billingsley, at your service.” Nigel smiles at her, still driving. “Thea ‘Tae’ Tzurr, The Little Death. Welcome to Jumanji, I have been anxious for your arrival, and I know the free ladies in town have been too.” Nigel winks at her, as Diana stares in trepidation.

“As you know, my good friend, Willis,” He turns away from Diana, to face Bruce, with a put upon face, ”Jumanji is in grave danger, and we’re counting on the seven of you to take the jewel of Jumanji from Professor Russell Van Pelt. I know you were good friends, and it must grieve you to lose a friend to greed for one of such generosity as you.”

“But Jumanji needs you,- it’s citizens need you, for no one else has the strength and power to stand up to his tyranny. You must grab the jewel from his hands, and return it to the Panther Shrine. But beware the animals in Jumanji, for they are his servants. Well, at least those with little soul.” Nigel explains, looking at the rest of the team with barely concealed hero worship.

“Em, excuse me, Nigel, not that this exposition isn’t helpful, but where are you taking us?” Clark asks, peering out of the windows as the jungle passes them quickly.

“Ah, the other Hawthorne! Hello, Lady Alex!” Nigel lets go of the steering wheel to rigorously shake Clark’s hand, “I am joyous to finally see you in person and congratulate you on your nuptials to Willis. You must be very happy, finally marrying the love of your life. I heard through the grapevine you were trying for a baby?” Nigel chuckles, a fond smile on his face.

"Husband?" Clark croaks, paling.

"We're married?" They both choke out, staring wide eyed at each other.

"Why of course!” Nigel answers, as the others burst into laughter, “Everyone knows the Drs. Hawthorne! I begged for your help and beyond all reason, you came! And with your companions as well!" Nigel shoots the rest of them a look, brimming with happiness.

“I am terribly sorry I could not be there when you disembarked the ship, and I apologize for my late arrival. You must all be terribly tired, trekking through the jungle in this heat.” He shakes his head, sounding mournful, “I shall take you to your cabin, which, luckily isn’t far from the bazaar.”

“Tahlu’s Bazaar?” Oliver asks, looking at his map.

“Why of course! It’s one of the greatest bazaar’s in Jumanji! And might I say,  it’s a personal dream of mine to have met you, Dr. Clarice Withrow. You work in medicine is revolutionary, and I can certainly say that life in Jumanji has improved by bounds from taking your sanitary advice. A big thank you from me and Jumanji.” Nigel says warmly, looking star struck.

“Ah, you’re welcome?” Oliver trades glances with Hal, who shrugs.

“Coming back on topic, now. You said that we have to retrieve the Jewel of Jumanji from a Professor Russell Van Pelt, how did he come to obtain this jewel, and why is it so dangerous?” Bruce asked Nigel, grunting as they passed many bumps.

“Ah, well most of it is documented in the letter I sent you, Willis. Has the journey here been so bad you’ve forgotten it?” Nigel teased, taking a sharp turn through the greenery.

“Letter?” Arthur asked, “He never got a letter-”

“Hello, and how do you do, Dr. Kane Lobo? Oceanologist, and a retired navy soldier. I must digress, I have never heard of you, before Willis told me your name in his letter, but I thank you firmly, for making sure he got here in one piece with the rough summer waters being what they are.” 

“Right.” Arthur crosses his arms, “But the letter-.”

Bruce did not jump when the letter appeared in his hand, the insistent urge to keep sighing not far away. He waved the letter in front of the others, “Video game mechanics, man.” Arthur complained, waiting for Bruce to read the letter.

“Please, feel free to read it aloud, the others must hear it as well.” Nigel grinned, hitting a deep pothole.

“Dr. Hawthorne,” Bruce started speaking, “Willis in particular, I write to you to speak about the desperate situation in Jumanji, with the hopes that you make solve our ails...”

Suddenly, the car around them disappeared, as did Nigel, - and the letter appeared before them all, floating in darkness - and Nigel’s voice began to speak.

“I was hired by your once great friend, to help him lead the expedition to the Panther’s Shrine. At the time, I thought he only wished to study the jewel, and so I agreed. But it was only until after, when he held the jewel in his hands, that he showed his true colors.”

“There is a legend amidst Jumanji, that the one who blinds the panther, - who steals his eye, shall have a dark power befall them. The Professor used this power to take control over the wild animals of Jumanji, and now, barley anyone can leave. - The people grow weary, being so cut off from the jungle, trapped in the cities or bazaars. But those who stood up to him, died, as I nearly did myself. I waited until he slept, I was so foolish, thinking I could take the jewel from his grasp. I held it in my palm, for just a second before he tore open my chest, his eyes flying open with an anger I fear till this day. I am ashamed to say I fled for my life, and did not give the jewel a second thought - barely hanging onto life when I stumbled upon a Witch Doctor. That old bat saved my life, and I have the scar to prove it. I decided, if I couldn’t steal the jewel, another, more accomplished person, could. And well, that is why I bid you to come to Jumanji. I know, perhaps it is not as glorious as your other exploits, but I and the people of Jumanji would forever be grateful.

Signed, Nigel Billingsley.

“Now,” Nigel parked the truck, “Does that answer you questions?”

“No.” Barry sulked, “How long are we going to stay here? Is time different in here? How long are we actually gone on the outside?”

"Well, that is a rather in-depth question, lad. Are you sure he’s supposed to be here, Willis? He looks rather...young.” Nigel asked, looking over Barry in disbelief.

“Yes.” Bruce nodded, leaning back into his chair.

“Very well then. Mr. Barrence ‘Bear’ Biggins, the answer is rather complex in and of itself. You will stay as long as the curse on Jumanji remains. And I suppose, only a couple of minutes will have passed, for every six months or so. It is rather proportional to the size of your party.”

“And so, I bid you all adieu,” Nigel clapped his hands, and pushed a button, opening the doors. “You cabin is right over there, enclosed in a beautiful courtyard. And I personally hope, you all live to tell me goodbye.” Nigel grabbed a single key, throwing it at Bruce, “Good luck. And remember, if you wish to leave the game, lift the curse and say it’s name!”

They were all left baffled, as Nigel pulled out of the dirt road, and drove off into the sunset - leaving them to stare at a beautiful closed courtyard.

“Well,” Hal stretched his arms, “Let's hope this game is easy to beat.”

 


	5. Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet, Cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Sunday passed too quickly for my taste and I ended up forgetting! Hope you all enjoy, despite the shortness.

 

Cabin

 

* * *

 

“Can we consider this a vacation? I, for one, would really like to consider this a vacation. We’re stuck on a tropical island, where time is  _ different  _ and we don’t have to worry about the outside world!” Hal whooped for joy, jumping impatiently as Bruce turned they lock to the door and the wooden doors fell open.

They flooded into the courtyard, Clark wobbling in behind them and closing the door with a heavy thud.

“Wow, this place looks great.” Barry whistles, walking up to the closest building.

“No kidding,” Arthur grumbles, taking a swig of his water as Diana opens large double doors revealing a comfortable living room.

“Wow.” Diana smiles, taking in the splendor of the room with awe. “It is beautiful.”

“Oh thank god. I thought we were going to be stuck in a miserable leaky shack. You alright, Bruce?” Hal said, turning to Bruce’s blank face.

Bruce flipped the papers in his hand, reading them over with a glance. “It’s the deed to the property, and a letter.”

“Another one?” Oliver asks, leaning over Bruce’s shoulder eagerly. “What does it say?”

Bruce opens the letter slowly, breaking the plain wax seal. They all jump as Nigel’s voice emerges from all around them.

“My dear friend, Willis, by the time you have read this letter you will have already come to Jumanji, through quite a rough sea voyage, and we will have already met. I have much to say, but no doubt, I will say it when we finally meet face to face.

I have prepared your abode to your instructions, and decorated according to your lady’s tastes, as I know it would bother you for her to have any discomforts in this journey. Ever the chivalrous, my friend, doting on your wife. I hope you find it inviting and warm, as surely your words have been a great comfort to me, in the many months we have been in contact. If you ever find yourself with ails amidst this journey, please do not hesitate to call for me, though I am sure Jumanji will cater to your wishes just fine. Your friend, and confidant, Nigel Billingsley.”

“You know, I think I like this Nigel guy.”Oliver hums.

“Right?” Hal agrees, “He seems really chill. Can I go call dibs on a bedroom now?”

Bruce sighs, shoving the papers into Barry’s backpack, “Yes. Go settle in, look around, we’ll reconvene in an hour?” He questions looking to Diana and Clark.

“Yeah. That would be great.” Clark mutters, leaning on the wall and walking slowly to a closed door. “I’m going to find the bathroom. Ugh, I’ve never felt so dizzy in my life. I think I might crawl there. I don’t feel good.” He complains, his voice getting smaller as Bruce watches him leave.

“Bruce, if you don’t want him to know you like him, you really shouldn’t watch him like that.” Diana shoots him a look and then walks off in the direction of Hal’s excited yells.

Shaking himself from a stupor, Bruce follows Clark’s footsteps at a distance, wincing at the sounds of retching.

“Is the vertigo getting to you, Clark?” Bruce questions, knocking gently on the door he assumes to lead to the bathroom.

“I’ll be fine.” He croaks with a stranger’s voice, even if the infliction is all him. “I think it’s going away a little bit. Is there a chance there’s something to eat around here, other than hard tack and beef jerky? I don’t think that sat well in my stomach.” He warbled, and Bruce leaned away at the sounds of Clark’s retching yet again.

“This place might have a kitchen, but if not, we’ll see if we can’t find anything at the bazaar. Feeling well enough to have a look?” Bruce prods his head into the rustic bathroom, fresh sea air flowing in through the screened window.

“Yeah.” Clark stands weakly, rinsing his mouth several times with water before flushing the toilet, his new body’s thick, dark locks falling to his shoulders and brushing his back. “It’s going to be hard to get used to this body. I’ve never been a woman for more than a day.” Clark wonders, looking down at himself, feeling slightly better.

“Compared to you, I guess I don’t have much to complain about. Except the scar.”

“It makes you look dashing.” Clark hums, as Diana waves them closer.

“Does it?” Bruce grumbles to himself, touching the scar uncomfortably pulling at his skin.

“I found the kitchen. Mostly fruits and vegetables that aren’t ripe yet. We might have to head into the bazaar. I know I’m not the only one who’s starving and the last thing we want to do is lose health points.”

“Do we have any in game currency?” Bruce strokes his chin, as Clark walks into the breezy kitchen with lofty windows and rests his head on a counter.

“We have more than enough for the journey since the cabin is already paid off. The money I transferred over to the Jumanji Central Bank is in the hundred thousands. I believe the amount is 347,000 Federal notes...if I did my accounting correctly.” Clark answers without thinking, before raising his head in alarm. “Why in Rao’s red sun would I say that?”

Diana crosses her arms, looking curiously at Clark, “Wasn’t one of your strengths Banking?”

“Was it? I wasn’t paying to much attention, the vertigo was really bad then. Do humans get that a lot?” Clark pouted, opening his character screen and reading the information. “It’s banking alright.”

“Hey! We chose our bedrooms!” Oliver burst into the kitchen, “Me and Hal are sharing, so there’s a leftover hammock out in the guest house. We left you and Bruce the master bed, by the way...since you guys are married and all.” Oliver said, snickering at Bruce’s vague blush and discomfort.

“When are we hitting the bazaar?” Barry pops in, looking out of the windows, “I don’t want to be a Negative Nancy, but I am starving and I don’t know how safe the bazaar will be after dark. So, we might want to get going.” Barry said, pointing to the sky. “I’m assuming we might have a lot to buy, so it’s better to go earlier?”

“Right. I’ll get Arthur and Hal. Since we have the money, we’ll buy some dinner or at least some ingredients to make dinner.” Diana nodded, turning away to drag find the two of them.

“Are you okay, Bruce?” Clark asked, resting on his elbow.

“Why?”

“I mean, it’s been kind of weird day, hasn’t it? One minute we’re in the real world and suddenly we’re here. In a  _ game _ where we have to complete a quest to leave.”

“It’s not the first thing I would’ve thought my day would come to, Clark, but it happened anyway.” Bruce stifled a yawn, leaning on the kitchen wall as they waited.

“Don’t worry guys! We’ll get through it together.” Barry piped in, patting Clark consolingly on the back.

Clark smiled wanly, startling at Barry’s touch, “Thanks, Barry. I’m sure we will. It’s just taking me longer than normal to adjust.”

“I don’t blame you.” Oliver pokes at a coconut with a stick, shaking his head, “Turning into a woman is normal, give or take the magic user, but getting stuck in a video game? I’m pretty sure it’s a first for all of us.”

Diana strode into the kitchen Hal and Arthur at her sides, “Ready to go?”

They broke into a loud cheer, sans Clark and Bruce, readying their packs. What would Tahlu’s Bazaar have in store for them?

 


	6. Tahlu's Bazaar Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bazaar is full of trades, wares, and...side quests?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy the newest chapter! We're picking up some complications before we get to anything action heavy. You could even say, Jumanji's leveling up.

 

Tahlu’s Bazaar Pt.1

 

* * *

 

“So, I think I may have interrupted a moment in between Bruce and Clark, but I’m not sure...” Barry trailed off, the hub of the Bazaar all around them.

“I thought we all agreed to back off when it looked like they might actually realize they like each other?” Oliver grumbled, looking over a thick paste with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah, but they looked so sad, and I _had_ to say something.” Barry huffs, in defense.

“Do you think time in Jumanji counts against our bets, or is it real life only?” Hal asks, with scrunched eyebrows, buying a cloth bag from a vendor.

“I sure as hell hope it doesn’t count.” Arthur pipes in, slathered in a thick, off white balm, and wearing a very large woven hat. “Yes, I look ridiculous, laugh about it and move on. If this shit keeps me alive, I’ll have no complaints, considering this whole game is a death trap for my character.”

Hal quickly snickers, returning to normal within moments. “So, I’m going to go ask around to see if anyone has a cow. We need milk,-”

“Don’t bother.” Diana waltz back to them, a gaggle of women looking longingly at her, “I have befriended some locals who would be very happy to help us.”

“How in the hell?” Oliver shakes his head, shoving several jars of ointments, and herbs into his inventory.

Diana shrugs helplessly. “I was walking along, hoping to find information about Professor Pelt, when they all started following me. I think...I have a rather amourous reputation in this world.”

“One of their brothers is a Blacksmith, so I have ordered us each armor and weapons according to our designations and specialties. Or at the very least, of what he could make. One of them said they could even get in touch with a tailor, but that they wouldn’t be available until tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Diana,- Thea,” Bruce corrected himself as he appeared out of a shadowed corner looking at the gaggle of girls swooning at his appearance.

“I’ve placed several orders and paid in advance for milk, and other spoilables to be delivered to our house daily and weekly. Since we don’t know how long any journey across Jumanji would take, it’s better for us to be prepared for a while.” Bruce looks warily at the girls, hovering behind Arthur’s form.

“Cool.” Barry nodded, picking out several spices as stall vendor packed them in haste, and they exchanged currency. “I am loving this cooking skill thing, I have. It makes life so much easier. It’s like wham! As long as you have the ingredients, you can have the recipe. So awesome. How does lamb korma sound for later? And sandwiches for something quick?”

“That’s perfectly fine, Barry. Has anyone seen Clark?” Bruce asked, gazing intently at the bustling crowd of people keeping their distance from them.

“Last I saw he was haggling for something near the entrance.” Hal recalled, stroking his chin. “Should we have done the buddy system?”

Bruce’s impatient glare was all the answer they needed, spreading out within eyesight to look for his long, bouncing curls.

“Mrs. Hawthorne!” A woman in a ragged white coat yelled above the roar of the crowd, squeezing in between the cracks she could find.

With a sharp turn of the head, Bruce prowled after the disheveled woman, looking wildly to and fro around the Bazaar. Trading looks with the rest of the Justice League, Bruce stepped into shadow, snatching her from the crowd, and dragging her into an alley.

“Why are you looking for Alex Hawthorne?” He grumbles, the scar on his face, making his face monstrous in the dark. “How do you know her?” He growls, his voice as Willis dropping into a threatening octave, as the rest of the group subtly surrounds the strangely garbed woman.

“I-” The woman shakes, her eyes flitting to fake opening in their formation. “ _Please._ Don’t hurt me-”

“We won’t hurt you. We just want to know what you know.” Diana comforts the woman, as Bruce steps away from her cowering form to give her some space.

 

* * *

 

Clark happily finishes a heavy slice of [ Basbousa ](https://www.lurpak.com/optimized/variable-medium/siteassets/campaign/ramadan/basbousa-with-qashta-recipe.jpg) , the thick qashta cream catching in his curls as the wind sweeps them about. “I would like to try the [ chocolate ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-7jjToY1nsmw/VdiYsbwS3cI/AAAAAAAAmjA/vsavGH0hk3I/s1600/basbousa-with-chocolate.jpg) one as well, please.” Clark says, handing over a correct wad of cash to the maniacally smiling man. He tenderly hands her a wrapped square with a generous serving of cake, shaking her free hand eagerly. “Whenever you would like to come back, I will be here. I would love to have you again.” The vendor and Clark beam at each other, before he goes on his merry way, following the flow of the people, the hunger in his stomach finally quelling a bit.

Shoving as much Basbousa as he can manage into his mouth, Clark wanders, before stopping in his tracks. He swallows and reads with trepidation.

 

* * *

_Side Quest 1.1 (due to proximity to character and Tahlu’s Bazaar): Find Reeta._

_“A woman of many talents, Reeta can make things a great deal easier for you.”_

_Rewards: 10% Character Backstory, Possible buff negation, 10,000 Federal Notes_

_Accept/Deny_

* * *

 

“I can’t even deny?” Clark hesitantly prodded the deny button, “I thought side quests were optional!” Clark scrambled, hitting accept, and dropping the rest of his Basbousa to the floor, racing after the glimmering trail of dirt.

“Reeta! Reeta?!” Clark yelled, as the trail ended at an alleyway, barreling into the people surrounding his mission’s objective.

“Clark! Where have you been?” Barry latched onto Clark’s shoulder, as Clark blinked, at a loss.

“What? What are you guys doing?” Clark asks, looking to the woman that the trail ended at.

“Mrs. Hawthrone-” The woman throws herself at him, laughing wetly, obviously relieved to see her, “I can see why you were weary about letting me meet your companions. I saw you in the crowd, but you moved too quickly for me to follow.”

Clark shrugs at the looks everyone else gives him, and he hears a faint jingle, before another screen pops up.

 

* * *

_Side Quest 1.2: Follow Reeta._

_“Now that Reeta has been found, you might want to follow and listen to what she says...”_

_Rewards: 10% Character Backstory, Possible buff negation, 10,000 Federal Notes_

_Accept/Deny_

* * *

 

Clark sighs, and hits accept, patting Reeta on the shoulder. “Let’s go then, wherever you need to take me. I’ll explain on the way, guys.”

Reeta smiles, and walks ahead at a sedate pace, giving them the privacy to speak.

“So...I got a side quest and it says I can unlock some of my character backstory, and have a possible debuff negation if I finish it.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” Arthur frowns, echoing everyone else’s feelings.

“Well, it just popped up a couple of minutes ago. Why were you guys surrounding her?” Clark asks, narrowing his eyes.

“A stranger knew who you were, Clark.” Hal grumbles, “And considering this is a video game, I’m pretty sure we all thought it was some sort of lead.”

“No, just my side quest apparently. Do you think she’ll tell us anything important?”

“Doubtful.” Oliver mumbles, looking at the position of the sun, “We should have maybe two hours of sunlight left, depending on how long this takes. Side quests are usually to level your character up, and they don’t tend to add anything important to the story quest. It could just be a waste of time.” Oliver says, shooting a look to Bruce and Diana.

“We’ll check it out anyways. If the NPC was yelling about Clark in the streets of the Bazaar, there must be something she thinks Clark needs to know.” Diana ducks, as Reeta leads them to a small clay house, enshrouded in white cloth.

“Please, come in.” She says, holding the thick curtain open. She takes off her shabby white coat, and places a shawl over her shoulder, gesturing for Clark to sit, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Alex. How have you been feeling? Have you been able to keep anything down?" Reeta asks, peering down curiously at Clark.

"What?" Clark clocks his head, resting on a stool, "What do you mean?"

"You don’t have to keep it a secret here, Lady Alex, it’s only us two. Your letters said you were experiencing a lot of nausea on the trip here. I don’t imagine it’s gotten better?" Reeta shakes her head, as if everyone else in the room wasn’t there. "You must keep your health up. It’s always the most dangerous in the first months.”

“Right.” Clark nodded along, “I-uhm-”

A little girl ran into the room, clinging to Reeta’s feet and looking at Clark’s curiously. "What are you going to name them?" The girl asks, looking at Clark's stomach.

“Roha! You know you’re not allowed in here when I have patients. _Go._ ” Reeta shooes the girl away, smiling apologetically to Clark.

Clark almost faints at the implication, glancing at his teammates with a terrified face.

“I apologize for her. I have been teaching her, her letters with your writing. Roha is a curious girl. I must admit, your companions, and the tall man, which is your Willis, yes?”

“Yeah.” Clark swallows thickly, wringing his hands.

“They gave my quite a scare, but I understand he would be nervous having a stranger asking about you. Lord knows, my late husband was protective of me on a good day, I cannot imagine how your husband must be with your pregnancy.”

"She’s pregnant?" Bruce growls out, stalking over to Clark's sitting form.

"Why didn't you tell any of us? Me?" Bruce asks, staring accusingly - but the lines of his body coiled with worry.

"I-I didnt know." Clark blabbers, "You have to believe me, Bruce. I didn't know that's what all the throwing up was. I-" Clark continues stammering over his words, his face defaulting to a wounded teary eyed look.

"Come now," the Reeta says, patting the bed, ignoring Bruce’s outburst, "Let's check your pulse."

“I-just - we walked into the bazaar and I got the side quest-” Clark crawls on top of the bed, and immediately cringes from the cold as the Reeta puts a stethoscope to his now female chest, listening to her heart beat.

“Why don’t you let me do that-” Oliver tries to cut in, grabbing at Clark’s wrist before Reeta passes through him as if he didn't exist. Grinding together a concoction with one hand, she counts the heart beats and nods her head. 

“You did not answer my question, Lady Alex. Have you been feeling nauseous still?”

“Yes.” Clark answers quietly, as Oliver slumps quietly over to Hal with a confused look. “I threw up twice today so far...How many months am I?” Clark beseeches the doctor, staring desperately at their stomach. Bruce looks into the distance rigidly, waiting at Clark’s side like a statue as Diana’s gently pats Clark’s back.

“Around two months, my lady. I suppose counting might’ve been harder on the ship, yes?”

“Yeah.” Clark mutters, glancing at Bruce from the corner of her eye. Somehow, he thinks, a video game has probably managed to ruin his friendship turned dawning marriage.

 

* * *

_Side Quest 1.1-1.2: Reeta, **Complete**_

_You have learned the truth! Congratulations on your rather recent nuptials, and future offspring! Surely, glory will await them with a parent like you! Rewards have been assimilated into character, or put in personal inventory._

_\+ Buff Negation_

_De/Buffs: Morning Sickness (Semi-Permanent, **Unlocked** ) + from Pregnancy ( **Unlocked** )(2 out of 9 months)_

  * _Note: Can be cured with Reeta's Magical Morning Miracle (Ask Reeta to purchase)_



_\+ 5% Backstory_

  * _Jumanji isn’t for the faint of heart, or the newly pregnant. A lovely secret has come to light, you are expecting! How will you and your companions fare now that the truth has come to light? You don't know, but really, that night in Paramaribo before the voyage was rather steamy, wasn't it? What will you decide to do, stuck on Jumanji for the foreseeable future and expecting a child?_




_\+ 10,000 Federal Notes (In Personal Inventory)_

 


	7. Tahlu's Bazaar Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is benched, and the rest of the JLA is weary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the newest chapter! Yay! We're still pretty slow, and I've decided to do the boiling the frog slowly analogy. Hopefully the JLA won't notice...  
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

 

Tahlu’s Bazaar Pt. 2

 

* * *

 

“I don’t care how much you beg, Clark. You’re _off_ duty.”

“Just because I’m- this _body_ is pregnant doesn’t mean I’m incapable of doing something, Bruce!”

“I won’t have you or the baby in danger. You’re not Kryptonian right now, Clark. You’re human. And humans get hurt, _especially_ pregnant humans.” Bruce yelled, his voice thundering despite its’ quiet volume,

“B-”

“That’s final. I won’t change my mind.” Bruce paced the floor of the clay house like a caged tiger, muscles tense and eyes watching.

Clark looked helplessly to the rest of the JLA, as Reeta continued on with her actions.

“You’re human now, and you’re going to have a child. I- I won’t let you get out there and die, Clark! Not when we don’t know how dangerous it really is. You have to think about someone other than yourself now.” He growled, looking gingerly at Clark’s stomach, before glancing away.

“Are you guys not going to say anything?” Clark sat there, staring daggers into them.

“Not my kid, not my problem?” Hal chuckled nervously, trading looks with Barry and Oliver.

“So, I’m just going to be useless, is that it? I’m supposed to be the first line of defense. A tank! And-”

“You won’t be useless, Clark.” Diana cuts in with a comforting tone of voice, despite the hesitant looks of the rest of the group. “You can come on look-” Diana stops at the look Bruce gives her. She glares right back at him, but pauses, as if to think,“I know you’re used to being part of the action, Clark, but...becoming a mother is just as, if not more so, important than trying to find this Jewel of Jumanji.”

“But this is a game! It’s not _real_ , Diana.”

“I know you want to help...but even if this is a game, it’s our reality for now and we must treat it as such. You wouldn’t put a pregnant person in danger as Superman, would you?”

“No.” Clark crosses his arms, defeated, as Barry pulls him in for a hug, “I wouldn’t.”

“Excellent. Other than the nausea, you look to be in perfect health, Lady Alex. I would recommend more of an intake in fruits, vegetables, and sunlight. It’s so dreary to be inside all of the time, so I encourage to walk the streets as you like. That is, unless she’ll be on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy?” Reeta turned to Bruce’s pacing form.

“No. She’ll be out whenever she pleases, so as long as it isn’t _dangerous_.” Bruce says, emphasizing the dangerous.

“Very well then.” Reeta claps her hands, “Now, I don’t mean to boast, but if you buy my Magical Morning Miracle,™ I can guarantee the nausea will stop. It’s all the rage whenever some of the village girls are with child. And maybe it will help with those dizzy spells you talked about in your letters. What do you say, Lady Alex?”

“Yeah. I’ll take some. Uhm, how long do they last? And how many do I need to buy?”

“Considering you’re on your 2nd month of pregnancy, you’ll have a good month and a half of nausea left. Then you will start getting the cravings, and the nausea will stop. You’ll want to drink one every day, and I can send you a pack of 31 with you, not including today.”

“Right. Great. How much is it going to be, Reeta?” Clark rubs his head, as Oliver raises his eyebrows.

“2,593 Federal Notes, including the bottle for today.” She beams, as Clark opens his inventory and takes out a wad of cash, placing it into her waiting hands.

“I’ll be right out with your bottles. And here,” Reeta uncorks a bottle with a thick, foamy concoction inside, “Drink up, Lady Alex!”

Clark turns green at the smell, gagging at the repugnant looking texture before regrettably chugging, trying not to vomit.

 

* * *

 

“Did the Blacksmith say when they were going to have our things finished?” Oliver asked, cutting a loaf of bread into thin slices, as Barry moved around the kitchen with a frustrated hiss.

“A week in the least, Oliver. Unfortunately, Jumanji is set in a rather aged time, so we have little modern convenience. Are we headed for the tailor tomorrow morning?” Diana asked, spreading mayonnaise on the bread as Hal stacked sliced meat precariously high.

“I wouldn’t mind. I’ve been in these clothes for at least two days, and I am so surprised we don’t smell more ripe.” Hal hesitantly sniffs at his own clothes, as Arthur rolls his eyes and finishes stacking together a platter of sandwiches.

“What I wouldn’t give for a bag of chips.” He grumbles, biting into the sandwich with a fervor.

“My life for an energy drink.” Barry groans, making putting the Lamb Korma on a slow simmer, and falling into a dining chair, jumping as Hal throws him a wrapped sandwich.

Oliver sighs into his sandwich, “I just wish I had my bow and arrow-”

Barry let out a strangled cry, “Bow and arrow? I don’t have my super speed! My weakness is speed! My identity! My pride! I’ll never live it down!”

“Calm down, Speedy Gonzales. It’s not like CCPN is lurking in the bathroom.” Hal talked as he chewed, reclining onto a reedy couch.

“God, I wish I had a camera. No one is ever going to believe us when we get back. Trapped in a fucking video game, just our luck.” Arthur swallows down the last of his food, before grabbing an extra and walking towards the master bedroom.

“Hey! No!” Hal furiously shakes his head, “We said we’d give them sometime to figure things out-”

“You can’t just interrupt them, Arthur! What if they argued and they’re having angry make up se-” Barry scrambled to pull Arthur back.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Barry.” Diana sighed, “We would be able to hear them.”

“Yeah, dude. If you’d ever seen Clark bite into an eclair you’d know he’s a moaner.” Hal shrugged unrepentant as they looked at him.

“What? C’mon, don’t act like none of you have ever thought it.”

Judging from the looks thrown at him, Hal started to think they never had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, we'll get to see the full ramifications of Clark and Bruce's argument in the next one. ~~For Real this time.~~


	8. Some Type of Love Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of a night separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And on time too! Next chapter is the tailor, so look forward to the JL getting new threads and a shower. A heavenly shower. It's only cause of game mechanics that they don't reek already.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

 

Some Type of Love Sickness

 

* * *

 

Closing the door behind himself, Clark feels more settled than he ever had since landing in Jumanji. Even if he had to drink a rancid bottle of... _ugh_.

“Bruce, at the very least let me do some reconnaissance! We still need info-”  Clark begs, because on a good day, Bruce is stubborn, and today, well, it hadn’t been a good day.

Bruce sighs at him, turning his back so Clark can’t see his face.

“Clark, if this had been the modern world, I wouldn’t have benched you. We have distance in our world, the ability to do dangerous things without having to put ourselves in physical harm. Technology that allows us to do things at a safe distance. Jumanji is no such place. If you want to spy, you need to get close. And you can’t get close without putting you...and the baby at risk.”

“...”

“That’s not the only thing. Jumanji is far from our time, and the best medical oversight we have is Oliver, and woman I only trust because we have to. Oliver has never delivered a child, despite his supposed medical prowess. I know you want to fight, and clear a way out of this game, but I have no options if I want to keep you safe...and our baby safe. The child of these bodies.” Bruce clears his throat, and Clark is thankful for his turned back, as a flush crawls up his neck.

“This is our reality, Clark, for all we know it’s a game. Knowing all I do, when you give birth in Jumanji...I don’t know if you’ll make it. Even if Oliver’s knowledge can be put to use in such a precarious situation, there’s every chance you could still pass. Woman died often on the childbed. I want you to stay as safe as you can, even if it means benching our defense. Do you understand, Clark?”

What could Clark say to _that_ , except yes? How could be possibly argue in vain, when Bruce only wanted to protect him, knowing, that if it had been another person, Clark would’ve made the same call?

“Okay. I-I won’t argue. It’s just. You know me, I feel useless...” Clark hangs his head, insecurity curling in his stomach.

“You’re the farthest thing from useless, Clark. And I suppose you could help-”

“With what?” Clark almost jumped on Bruce’s hulking form, trembling in excitement.

“We need to split up and look for clues, hideouts, anything that could be beneficial to us. We need a thorough plan. Oliver has the map, I’ll ask him to make copies, and we’ll prepare for our trips, assuming he has the power to make them readable for others and not just himself.”

“What about me, then?”

“I want you to stay here and get to know the people around us. Their schedules, friends, anything you can, without putting yourself in danger or provoking hostility.”

“So, I am on reconnaissance!” Clark grins, wishing he could hear Bruce roll his eyes.

“I’ll be going then, I need to take nap.” Bruce pauses, swiping a pillow off the bed, before opening the door to the bedroom.

“Wait! Where are you going to sleep?” Clark stops by the bed, blinking at Bruce.

“There’s a hammock in the guest house.”

“B-but the bed-”

“It’s yours. I’m not the one who’s pregnant.” Bruce grumbles, as he walks down the hallway with a pillow tucked into his side.

Stomach twisting with hunger and guilt, Clark cautiously rubs his belly. The enticing aroma of food tempts him into the kitchen, and he forgets his troubles. Practically drooling, he bites into a sandwich before the rest of the JLA can interrogate him, and eats slowly.

 

* * *

 

The morning sun isn’t what wakes Bruce. It’s the tired ache in his bones, the headache, the _pangs_ of guilt. He groans, shuffling out of the hammock, and places a hand to his lower right side, in the middle of his ribs.

“What is wrong with me?” He grumbles, as his health screen pops up.

 

* * *

Dr.Willis Hawthorne,

Archaeologist, Explorer

Health: 140/200

Lives 5/5

Status: Unhealthy, Ravenous, Guilty, Tired

De/Buffs: Ravenous (6hrs), please eat to remove debuff. Guilty + Headache(2hs) + Guilt Pangs(3hrs), from arguing with other half, please _Reconcile,_ to avoid further debuffs. Tired (6hrs) + Achy Bones (3hrs )from sleeping apart from your partner (happy couples only sleep apart if they want to).  

Backstory: (7% Unlocked): You, Dr. Willis Hawthorne, have received a letter, begging you to come to Jumanji. You must save Jumanji from the clutches of Professor Pelt, and return the Jewel of Jumanji to the Panther Shrine! Along with your partner, Dr. Alex Hawthorne, you have trundled along with a hastily put together group of travelers to solve Jumanji’s troubles. But dreams beckon you, away from the troubles others, - a wish. But what is that wish? And if you grasp it, what would you do to keep it safe?

* * *

 

Sighing, Bruce gingerly walks to the bathroom, trying to upkeep his grooming as best he could without a mirror, or a razor before giving up. He begins his daily stretches, his new body unused to the level of flexibility, and it isn’t long before he starts to feel his muscles gently burn. Quietly, he walks out of the guest house, the sound of pans clattering in the distance.

“Morning, Bruce.” Barry chirps, as he lays out a breakfast spread on the table, with leftover lamb korma, fresh eggs, and flaky paratha. The sun beginnings to break through the mountains, and Bruce eagerly takes a seat and makes himself a burrito.

Bruce grunts back in greeting before tearing through his food at a sedate pace, and Barry joins him.

“I’ve got to say, I kind of enjoy having a slower metabolism. Sure, it sucks I’m not fast, but wow, I forgot how satisfying feeling full after eating was.” Barry says as he swallows down his food, and Bruce nods.

“Good morning, Barry, Bruce.” Diana greets, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, “Thank you for the breakfast, it looks delicious.”

“No problem. I woke up so early.” Barry yawns, scooping more food onto his plate, “I didn’t even feel tired, so I started cooking. Are you okay, Bruce? You look kind of out of it.”

“Debuffs.” Bruce grumbles, as he turns to scan the kitchen counters, asking on reflex, “Where's the coffee?”

Barry and Diana wince.

“We don’t have any. I could take a walk down to the Bazaar, and check? Although, who knows if they call it coffee here.” Barry shrugs, looking nervously at the lines on Bruce’s face.

“No. I’ll survive. It’s not like this body has a caffeine addiction.” Bruce rubs his temples, leaning back into his chair. “I forgot how little we have to do right now.”

Diana polishes off her plate, as Barry gathers them, and places them in the sink to soak. “Tell me about it. The others haven’t woken up, and it is far too early for the tailor and smith to be open.”

“So..what do we do?” Barry asks, leaning on the counters.

Diana smiles up at them, something wicked in her eyes, “We train.”

 

* * *

 

Clark wakes up feeling so miserable, he all but throws himself off of the bed, and towards the only thing that will help him. The _medicine_. Uncorking it, he almost heaves out whatever’s left of last nights dinner, before he plugs his nose, and swallows it all down. Running to the bathroom, he throws open the door, rinsing his mouth out with a single minded focus. Groaning, Clark sits on the toilet and waits for the medicine to take effect. He dozed off, before startling himself awake, feeling the tender ache of his body.

“What the hell?” Clark mutters, before opening his health screen, his foot restlessly tapping the floor.

 

* * *

Dr. Alex Hawthorne,

PI - Principal Investigator, Mama Bear

Health: 190/200

Lives: 5/5

Status: Healthy, Hungry, Guilty, Tired

De/Buffs: Hungry (1hrs), please eat to remove debuff. Guilty + Headache(1hrs) + Guilt Pangs(3hrs), from arguing with other half, please _Reconcile,_ to avoid further debuffs. Tired (6hrs) + Achy Bones (3hrs)from sleeping apart from your partner (happy couples only sleep apart if they want to).  

* * *

 

“Ugh.” Clark hangs his head, standing from the toilet and walking to the kitchen. He slowly serves himself food, before lounging back on the reedy couch, shoveling food into his hungry mouth. Turning his head to the side, Clark waves as Arthur groggily grabs his own food, and sits on the other couch, across from him.

Swiping at the last of the lamb korma, with his paratha, Clark sighs contentedly, carefully rubbing his stomach, as he lies peacefully on top of many pillows.

“How are you feeling?” Arthur asks, looking Clark over carefully.

Clark rolls his eyes, still staring at his health screen from the corner of his eye.

“Aching bones. Chest pains. A little headache. It’s like I have some type of love sickness.” Clark huffs, as Arthur listens attentively.

“It’s all but telling me I have to make up with Bruce. Why else would I have guilt pangs?” Clark rubs at his chest, right over his now human heart.

Arthur continues to eat his food, but Clark swears the corner of his mouth twitches upwards, “Is that so?”

 


End file.
